


I Wanna Feel Like Shit With U

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, short but sweet, shoutout to my boyfriend he didn't do anything but I love him and that made me write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Summary: Short hurt/comfort. Roman takes some time to comfort Patton.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I Wanna Feel Like Shit With U

The painting wasn’t quite finished yet, but it was coming together. It was as if he were looking at his vision through Logan’s glasses. He stood back for a moment, most of the paint still needed to dry before he could add any more details, but there had to be something he could add without disturbing anything. ...right? He began to stir the paint on his palette when he heard a sound behind him and felt a breeze despite being indoors. 

“Going up?” Roman asked, laughing to himself as he rubbed his paint-stained hands over his apron and put his supplies down on the table next to him. “Did you come in here just to take a nap?”

“Maybe,” Patton hummed, staring at the ceiling from where he laid on Roman’s bed.

Roman pulled off his apron and laid it lazily over the hook on his wall. He sat down next to his boyfriend and laced their fingers together before placing a kiss to Patton’s knuckles. “What did you come in for?”

“It can wait,” Patton said quietly. “You’re busy painting.”

“Patton.”

“I’m fine just watching you paint.” 

“Well, that’s rather unfortunate then because I was just about to take a break,” Roman said. “Though I suppose you’re welcome to sit here and watch paint dry if that’s what you’re into these days.” There was a thud as Patton’s shoes hit the floor. “Or perhaps we can cuddle.”

“I like that idea,” Patton said, squeezing Roman’s hand. 

The two settled into bed more comfortably as Roman grabbed the TV remote, using one arm to scroll through Disney+ and the other to hold Patton close. “So,” he said, “do you want to talk about what’s bothering you? And slash or offer a movie suggestion?”

Patton hummed, resting his ear against Roman’s chest. “Anything is fine.”

“Do you want a distraction or a movie that will rip your heart out?”

Patton hummed again.

“Cinderella three it is then,” Roman teased. “Seriously, if you want to talk, it’s fine.”

“I just-” He sighed. “I feel shitty.”

“I see.”

He pulled Roman closer and added, “And you’re the only one I feel safe feeling shitty around.”

“Oh.” Roman squeezed his boyfriend’s sides and pressed a kiss against his forehead. “I see.”

“I love you.”

He pressed play and started up the film, wrapping his other arm around Patton. “I love you too, mon amour. I love you too.” 


End file.
